machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
God in his Heaven - Prt 02
OCON Arcology Director of Internal Security 1430L "Your 1430 is here Director." Ms Carter announced from the doorway. Bowing politely when he motioned her to bring him in. Ms Carter disappeared briefly returning a moment later escorting the young well dressed man into Directors Office before she withdrawing closing the doors behind her. Oda nodded his welcome before drinking deeply from his tea a final time before returning it to the tray on his desk. "Administrator Robins, I'm so glad you could come." "It is an honor Director Nagoya." The young man spoke politely a look of concern touching his features briefly. Fearful perhaps of some discovery or reprimand for some misdeed but nothing that concern Nagoya. "You are perhaps wondering why I have called you here." Oda offered after a brief silence. "Given the events of last few days I would be foolish not to be a little concerned about being summoned to the office of the Director of Internal Security?" The young Administrators offered. Oda smiled nodded his agreement. "If I was in your position Mr Robins I would be worried as well. That being said off the record I'd advice that you not acknowledge that worry until there is something of substance to be worried about." Oda had to admit he liked the young Administrator and still more impressed by how well he had performed his job of governing Zone 21 for the better part of the last 2 years. "It is best not to show your hand in cards to soon into the game." Oda continued. Robin's nodded his understanding. "As for the little matter for which I have called you here for... " Oda turned to the blackened glass pannels motioning for the display to reveal several images of his youngest daughter collected over the years. " I trust you know or at the very least have had some dealings with this individual?" There was a hint of recognition but nothing that suggested anything of a social connection. "Doctor May if I remember correctly..." He offered with a somewhat puzzled expression. " I believe she runs a body bank in Zone 21 called the Body Shop in the Zones north quarter. The Security Forces do some business with her regarding body disposal and low cost installation of new and used Cybernetics and Bioware. I haven't had any dealings with her myself but a number of my people speak highly of her and the work she does." The young Administrator pause for a moment thoughtfully. "There have been some reports of questionable business practices and dealings with individuals of questionable reputation but given her occupation I suspect that this is to be expected or am I wrong in this assumption?" Oda nodded his approval. "No you are correct, those in the medical field deal with situations and individuals from all levels of society. The line between ethical and legal is often a slippery slope in this day and age." The young Administrator looked on thoughtfully for a moment. " Can I assume some interest on your part Director? " "You may assume Administrator Robins." Oda spoke softly finding himself staring at one of the images again lost in some long forgotten memory before he continued. "With everything thats happening it would wise to assume that in the circumstances we find ourselves. It is best to take stock in what is important to us as take steps to ensure its looked after." Administrator Robins nodded. " I understand Director." Oda sighed shaking his head sadly. " No, I don't think you really do Administrator Robins but given enough time, perhaps... perhaps in time."